


The Bet

by arynna



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vevette and Caoilainn make a little wager. Time will tell who wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Vevette shook her head as the cards were laid on the table, cursing potently in Thalassian. She was of average height for her race, and her brown hair was in devil-may-care dreadlocks tied off with beads and feathers she’d bought from a shop in Orgrimmar that was tended to by an ebony haired death knight and a tiny blonde Priestess. Odd pairing, but they sold amazing stuff. She sighed as she weighed her options, giving nothing away. Her expression was guarded, and she kept a hand on the hilt of her sword. Raised a warrior, Vevette lived for the thrill of battle.

The betting got ugly, and in the end she walked away with a gash above her brow that kept spilling blood into her eyes and stung rather persistently. She had a pocket full of gold, so the pain didn’t matter too much. She’d been drinking the night away, so her steps were uneven at best.

“Er…Do yeh need any help?” the accented voice called. Her gaze caught a Priestess a few feet across the way at a mailbox, sorting through her post. Tall, tan, honey blonde hair, scars…Vevette grinned wickedly. The girl certainly was easy on the eyes. No, not a girl—woman. She was definitely an adult, as Vevette noted by her curves.

“I certianly do require assistance, but not in the way you might think.” Vevette said brashly, wiggling her eyebrows in what was a rather ridiculous fashion (to anyone sober, which Vevette was most certainly not) she tried to pass off as alluring..  
“Darlin’, I left that trade years ago.” the blonde replied deadpan with a roll of her eyes.  
“Now can I heal yer face so’s yeh stop bleedin’ on the sidewalk, or wot?”

“What’s your name?” Vevette asked as the healing spell knitted the gash above her eye. The blonde handed her a scrap of cloth to wipe the blood off with, and Vevette thanked her as soberly as she could.  
She looked to consider the question before answering, looking around to make sure they were alone. “Caoilainn Sunchaser. Priestess, field medic, Engineer…As fer what else I do…Well, I ain’t about to go tellin’.” she grinned. Clearly there was more to this blonde than met the eye.

“Cai. Can I just call you Cai? That other syllable is annoying.”  
“Whatever makes yeh happy.” she shrugged, smiling.  
When she smiled, it made Vevette want to do crazy things, like care about her.

30 days later

The ‘other stuff’ Caoilainn did was run a successful piracy route, smuggling rare gemstones, alcohol, contraband, and armor. She used an alias more often than not, and Vevette tried to call her by it when they were working. She dabbled in smoking Dreamfoil every now and again, and drank to keep up with Vevette. She thought Priestesses were all chaste and holy, all Light and fluff and that nonsense. Caoilainn was shattering every preconception Vevette might have had the longer she spent in her company.

The blonde’s body was well muscled, and her scars were numerous—but Vevette didn’t ask where from. They’d become thick as thieves, and Vevette found herself a part of Caoilainn’s crew, half bodyguard, half bookkeeper. Vevette was great with numbers as well as her sword, and she could negotiate deals and balance books better than anyone.

“I’m not going to fall in love with you, you know.” Vevette stated over the haze of smoke and booze. They’d been smoking and drinking, and the tobacco clung to the humid air and made Vevette feel hazy.

“Yeh aren’t? Wanna bet on it?” Caoilainn said as she slowly trailed her fingertips up Vevette’s arm.  
“Yeah. I’ll take that bet.” Vevette said, but she didn’t move her arm away from the touch.

Eight months later

“I lost the bet.” she said as she slammed Caoilainn, infuriating, teasing, driving-her-insane Caoilainn—against a wall with all the strength she had. It rattled the hull of the ship, and Caoilainn gasped. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed and attempted to fight against the warrior’s grip.

“Yeh did?” confusion was written on her face.

“I did.” was all Vevette said before claiming the blonde’s lips in a kiss. Caoilainn shivered, tangling her hands into the other woman’s dreadlocked hair.

“I’m falling in love with you.” she gasped as she bit down on the blonde’s lower lip.  
“That makes two of us.” Caoilainn replied as she looped her arms around Vevette’s neck.  
“Pay up.” she added as she kissed the brown haired woman.  
“You’re a bitch.” their laughter echoed off the walls of the ship’s cabin.  
This was one bet she was happy to lose.


End file.
